Let me go
by sourpunch45
Summary: Takes place in second season. Sara, Michael, and Lincoln are on the run from Mahone. But is there someone even more dangerous after them?
1. Chapter 1

Holding Michael's hand one last time before he had to go back to his hotel room, all Sara could think about was how much she wished that they could stay in that moment letting their relationship be what it is meant to be. All Michael wanted to do in that moment is grab her and give her the most passionate kiss of both of their lives. He knew that it sounded inappropriate but he knew that when he kissed her, and there was no way he wasn't going to kiss her, that it would be the most passionate kiss of her life. It would be needy, frenzied, savored and slow all at the same time. He would back her up against the wall urgently but gently. He would pull off her shirt only breaking their kiss for a second. Michael wanted to taste her everywhere. He would kiss her neck, down her arm, across her belly, and everywhere else. In Sara's fantasy, Michael was in a next door hotel room. Sara would knock on the door fully intending to talk to him only. But one thing would lead to another and pretty soon Michael would be laying on Sara and she would be straddling him. She would slide her hands across his chest, to his back feeling his defined muscles all of the way. Even though they tried to make it last neither of them could wait and they began stripping off eachother's clothes each feeling the others urgency. In an odd coincidence the same thing happened in both of their fantasies unable to wait they were riding each other with all the passion that had built up through their time together. Sara was biting Michael's shoulder trying not to let out moans and groans. At the same moment they both experienced the most exhilarating, outrageously amazing climax of their lives. And as soon as it had begun it ended. They both snapped out of it. Awkwardly realizing that they had been staring into each other's eyes they looked away. At that moment, Sara's cell phone rang and she went to go pick it up.

"Hello?", Sara greeted.

"Hey Sara", the familiar voice grumbled.

"Nate" Sara gasped.

Suddenly Sara's world started to spin. She felt herself falling, saw Michael running towards her and suddenly her world went black.

A/N: Who's Nate? Why did he make Sara faint? I'm sorry that it started out kind of weird but I didn't know how else to start it. I'll update soon but the more you guys comment the sooner I will update.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to change my POV to first person. Sorry about that! Oh and in case your wondering Michael and Sara aren't together yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break but I wish I did!

When I awake Michael and Lincoln are standing over me and I am on the hotel bed. I sit up extremely confused as to where I am and what happened.

"What happened?", I ask.

"You fainted but other than that I have no idea and we was just about to ask you", Michael answers

As soon as he says that, everything comes rushing back to me. How Nate had called and I had freaked out and fainted. How could I have been so stupid? Seriously, who faints just because some really bad memories come back to haunt them? All I know is that no matter how much Michael badgers me, no way am I going to tell him that I fainted because of a random guy. Granted, I still have nightmares about Nate but I thought that I was finally getting over that stage of my life. Now it comes back to haunt me. I really should have known. Every time I think I'm past all of that, something happens to make it come back into my life. Snapping back into reality I realize that Lincoln has left me and Michael alone to talk and that Michael looks confused and angry.

"I want to know who this Nate guy is and why the very fact that he called you would make you faint".

"I really don't feel like talking to you about this Michael".

Sitting down on the other side of the bed, Michael sighs. Even being this close to him makes my heart start racing, and I become very aware of him.

"Ok I'm going to give you your space but the second this Nate guy calls again I'd really like you to tell me because he is obviously not that great for you".

The fact that Michael cares, really cares, makes me want to tell him how I feel about him right then and there. But I refuse to do that, at least not until my feelings about this whole situation are resolved. In an attempt to make me feel better, Michael grabs my hand.

"You know your not alone in this right? I mean you can talk to me or Linc any time about anything".

"I know", I smile.

"I wish you'd smile more", Michael blurts out.

"Why", I ask confused.

"Because your beautiful when you do. I mean your always beautiful but when you smile your face brightens up and its contagious and I just can't stop smiling. God I feel like an idiot here babbling about how beautiful you are when you just went through a major dramatic experience".

"Your not an idiot".

Suddenly I just don't care anymore. All I want to do with this exact moment is kiss Michael. I've always wanted to live in the moment so why not do it now? Because I'm afraid of what that kiss might lead to and that he won't only be the most incredible guy I have ever met but also the most incredible lover I've ever had. As my angel and my devil sides fight with each other, my body does its own thing. I'm leaning in to kiss Michael and he's leaning in too. You see so much more of a person when your about to kiss them. I notice that Michael's eyes aren't blue. They're a combination of colors, a rainbow of sorts. They are the most breathtaking things I have ever seen and I know instantly that what I am doing is the right thing to do. Michael reaches out to tilt my face up to get full access to my lips. Taking my lower lip in his, Michael takes charge. His lips ravage mine and we change position so that we can be wrapped in each other's arms. Michael pulls me up into his lap and I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. While we continue to kiss, I think about Michael's lips. They are the softest lips that I have ever tasted. And that taste its masculine yet soft. Its so hard to describe. I can only describe it as a indescribable taste with a touch of vanilla. I reposition myself so that my legs are wrapped around his waist. I just want to stay here in this moment but it can't last. Lincoln's insistent knock at the door wakes us from our spell.

"Guys are you ready to go to dinner?", he asks.

"Yea we'll be right out", Michael answers.

I climb off his lap feeling slightly embarrassed for getting caught up in the moment. Running my hands through my hair to fix it, I open the door. Lincoln is waiting in the hallway.

"I was thinking Italian", Lincoln says giving us knowing looks.

"Sounds good to me, Michael?", I agree.

"Yea sounds good", Michael responds.

As we walk out of the hotel I realize what I had not noticed before. The Las Vegas strip was beautiful with all of its lights and design structures. I glance back in amazement at our hotel. It still amazes me that The Luxor can have straight rooms while being diagonal.

"What's the matter never been to Las Vegas before?", Lincoln says in a teasing tone.

"Actually I haven't but its beautiful", I gasp.

"Its an engineer's dream" Michael agrees.

The Italian restaurant that we have chosen is in Circus Circus and is called Stefoli's. We are seated right away and given the menus. When asked about drinks Michael opts for a Dr. Pepper, Lincoln chooses a water, and I choose a Coke. I look at my menu trying to ignore Michael's gaze from over the menu. When the waiter comes back with our drinks and asks if we're ready we say yes. Michael and Lincoln want Spaghetti with Marinara and I want Penne with Alfredo. We eat talking about Lincoln's son L.J and how he's going to school and doing good and other normal things. That is until Lincoln asks me the question that we were all avoiding.

"So Sara, Michael tells me that its someone named Nate that made you faint?", Lincoln asks in a worried tone.

"Yea but I'm fine now", I answer.

"Well if ever want to talk to someone other than the guy who's going to rip this guy Nate's head off you can talk to me. Although I might be a little less protective than my brother I'm not by much. I warn you though Michael tends to get way over protective when it comes to a girl that he's going out with", Lincoln assures me.

"But Lincoln we aren't going out", Michael says giving him the death glare.

"Ok Mr. Denial but don't think I didn't hear you guys making out back at the hotel", Lincoln jokes.

I flush in embarrassment. He heard us? Oh god that sucks.

"Well we aren't going out", Michel responds.

"Then what are you doing?", Lincoln asks.

The waiter interrupts them by bringing the check by. Lincoln sticks the money into the book and hands it back to the waiter. We walk out of the restaurant in silence and back to the hotel.

"I need to talk to you Sara", Michael's voice interrupts me from unlocking the door.

"C'mon in then", I smile.

As soon as we're in the room Michael locks the door. I sit on the bed waiting to hear what he has to say to me.

"Sara Lincoln's right what are we doing and what are we exactly?", Michael asks.

"I don't know I guess its more complicated than just those facts", I sigh.

"All I know is that when I was kissing you it felt right to me and I never wanted it to end. But how do you feel about it Sara?", Michael asks worriedly.

"Well I don't know exactly", I respond.

A/N: Will Sara agree with Michael or reject him? How did you guys like the chapter? Yes, I promise that I'm going to add more stuff about Nate soon and Lincoln will appear more often. But the same drill goes the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I was busy with school and other crap. This one's from Michael's POV.

My heart stops when she says that she doesn't know. She doesn't know. obviously she doesn't feel the same way that I do. How could I have been so stupid? I let her know how I feel. I opened up. But I never open up. I'm a total idiot.

"Michael"?, Sara interrupts my thoughts.

"Yea?", I respond.

"I think I actually do know".

"Then what is it yes or no?"

"I'm afraid"

"Why are you afraid"

"I'm afraid that if I tell you how I feel….", Sara trails off.

I step forward to take her hand. Looking into her eyes, I see conflicted emotions. Sitting next to her, I wait.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't ever step into another uncertain relationship since Nate".

Feeling extremely frustrated. I sigh. Who is Nate? Why does he have such a bad effect on Sara?

"What did this Nate guy do to make you so scared?"

"Ok, I'll tell you but its really hard for me to talk about".

As she begins, I start to get more and more angry.

"So you know how I was addicted to morphine right? Well so was Nate. We met through mutual friends and started dating. He seemed really cool at first and I really really liked getting high with him. He just made it fun. Pretty soon we had moved in together. That's when I noticed the dramatic changes in him. If I went out he had to know exactly where I had gone and who with. One day I came home and it was obvious that he was high. He got mad that I had been out at Starbucks with a guy coworker. He worked himself into a rage and then he hit me straight across the face. I was so angry that I stormed out. After walking around town for a while I decided to give him a second chance but the second he hit me again I would be out. So then I went home and our relationship went back to normal. When he found out that I decided to quit doing morphine he was even more angry that was the second time he hit me. But he didn't' just hit me. He knocked me into the table and started beating me up really badly, I was fighting back but he wasn't only high he was drunk so he was going crazy. Eventually I passed out from being beaten up so badly. He immediately called the hospital and they took me away in an ambulance. I knew as soon as I woke up that I had to leave. So one day when he was away at work I packed up all my stuff and moved back in with my dad until I could find my own place. I changed my cell number and thought I could leave it at that. But he started following me and stopping by the house. He nearly killed the guy that I was going out with. It only stopped when I moved across town and he couldn't find me, he swore that he would kill me if he ever found me. And he has", Sara trembles.

Even though I'm really angry I try to be comforting. She leans into me and starts crying. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. I am so upset that I'm almost crying myself.

"But I want to be with you. I just don't know if I'm ready", She mumbles into my chest.

Leaning back so that I can face her, I just look at her. She is so beautiful and she's such a good person. She didn't deserve any of the stuff that happened to her, yet it did.

"I'll wait for you until your ready no matter how long it takes"

"The problem is I feel ready to be in a relationship and I want to but I don't want Nate to come between us".

"I'm not going to let some jerk from your past wreck our relationship and no matter what I will help you through this and protect you".

I'm still holding her hand and I start to rub my thumb in circles across the back of it. She looks up at me and leans forward.

"I feel ready and I need you, Michael".

"I need you too Sara".

She leans forward and kisses me. Her lips taste perfect. They have a certain taste but I can't pinpoint it. I scoop her up in my arms once more and she slides her hands underneath my shirt. I feel her hands roaming my chest and they just feel so right being there. Having a moment of hesitation I pull away. She gives me a hurt and confused look.

"I can't do this unless I'm totally sure that your ready to", I say.

"Michael, I am so ready and I want nothing more than to be with you", Sara responds.

I might not believe her except for the determined and wanting look on her face. Resuming our previous positions, she slides off my shirt. Wanting to be even closer to her, I pull her up just stand there holding her and kissing her. She pushes me onto the bed forcefully and climbs on top of me. We both feel the need to get each other's clothes off so we begin to strip them off as fast as we possibly can. Our bodies fit together like two perfect pieces of a puzzle. Both of us thriving with desperation, we both have mind blowing orgasms. After, we both lie on our sides facing each other and drift off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When I awake, I realize that Sara and I are still naked and she is shivering. Getting the comforter and sheets, I pull them over us. Then, needing to have some contact, I drape an arm over her protectively. Touching her body feels right like nothing else ever has. Suddenly, breaking the silence and waking her, her cell phone rings. She gets up to get it and looks at the caller ID.

"Who is it?", I ask.

"It's Nate", She responds.

Getting up to go stand by her I look at her phone commiting Nate's number to memory. She hands the phone to me making a motion for me to answer it. I open the phone.

"Hello", I say

"Who the hell is this", Nate growls.

"I could be asking you the same thing"

"This is Sara's boyfriend Nate"

"Actually last time I checked you were the pysco bitch that abused Sara"

"Oh so she's sleeping with other people now"

"What makes you assume that we're sleeping together?"

"Only guys who are this protective of a girl are sleeping with them"

"I'm protective of her because I care about her unlike you and if you don't leave her alone I'm going to hunt you down and I swear to god you are going to be sorry you ever laid eyes on her"

"Oh well I'm on my way to room 204 in the Luxor in Las Vegas"

"How the hell do you know where we are"

"Pysco bitches are good like that and oh I'm a block away".

Hanging up the phone knowing that we have exactly five minutes to get the hell out of there I start panicking.

"What's wrong?", Sara asks me.

"Nate knows where we are and is on his way, pack your stuff I'm going to go tell Lincoln". I answer.

Throwing my clothes on, I run next door. Banging on the door, I yell at Lincoln to open up.

"What's up?", Lincoln asks as soon as he answers the door.

"Nate's almost here and he knows exactly where Sara is, we have to go now".

I tore through the room packing up both of our stops.

"But I don't know where we're going to go", I realize.

"It's ok I just got off the phone with Sucre we're going to meet up with him after we get L.J. He found out where L.J is. He's in New York and we're meeting Sucre in Colorado because it's the halfway point.", Lincoln responds.

Nodding my acknowledgement I run next door and tell Sara that we have to go. Grabbing our bags, I grab Sara's hand. We all make a run for the elevator knowing that there is a matter of minutes before Nate will find us. We run into the elevator and push 1. I give Lincoln a worried look and he returns it.

"Why do we have to run from this Nate guy"?, Lincoln asks.

"Because he swore that if he found me he would kill me", Sara answers.

It makes me happy that Sara feels that she can trust Lincoln. I'm also happy that Lincoln looks really worried for Sara and he cares about her.

"We're picking up L.J and then we're meeting Sucre", I fill Sara in.

"Let's talk about the plan when we're far away from Nate", Sara gasps as if she just realized that she's really close to him and she's so scared.

As the elevator reaches our floor we rush out and run into the parking garage. I know that we will have to steal a car because we don't have our own. Lincoln goes to the nearest available car and breaks the window unlocking the door. We all hop in as he wires it to go. Peeling out of the parking lot, I feel an amazing relief that at least Sara's safe for now.

A/N: Will Nate eventually get Sara? Keep reading to find out. Did you guys like the chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one is from Lincoln's POV.

As the sun sets, I realize that I have been driving all day and we need to stop for dinner and find a place to stay the night. I look in the rearview mirror and see Sara asleep, head in Michael's lap. I'm really happy for them. They seem like they are really good for each other and my brother has never been more content. Ding, Ding. The gas gauge reminds me that I need to stop for gas. I pull into the gas station hoping to make it a short trip so that I can do the rest of the stuff that I have to do. Hating to wake them, but knowing that I have to, I shake Michael's shoulder.

"Mike?", I say.

"Huh?", he grumbles.

"We're stopped for gas, then we need to get dinner and find a hotel"

"Ok".

Michael gets up to come with me, and makes his hoodie into a makeshift pillow for Sara. He walks around the car, stretching his legs while I go inside to pay for the gas. The guy at the cash register looks at me like he knows who I am. This makes me extremely nervous. As soon as I pay, I rush out and put the gas into the car as fast as I possibly can. That's when I realize that Michael is gone. Damn, where the hell did he go? I open the door to the car and see that Sara is still there. At least I know where one person is.

"Sara?", I gently whisper.

"Lincoln", Sara sits up.

"Michael's gone and I don't know where he went. I just went in to pay for gas and he came out to stretch his legs but when I came out, he was gone."

"Oh my god", Sara scrambles out of the car.

"Why don't we look around the gas station first and then we can branch out".

"Sounds like a good idea".

We begin to look around the gas station and then go across the street to the King Sooper's. I can tell that Sara is really worried. How the hell does my brother get himself into these situations? Seriously, who just disappears from a gas station when they are stretching their legs? Not only that but how exactly does one intentionally get into jail and then break out? I can't even believe the situations he wedged himself into when we were kids. Sara suddenly turns into the ally and gives me a worried look.

"Did you bring your gun?", she asks.

"Yea, why?", I respond.

"I hear voices in the ally and I think its Michael and somebody else. I have a bad feeling about them".

I nod and we keep walking down the ally. I have my hand on the gun in my back pocket, and pull out my extra to hand it to Sara. She puts it in her back pocket like me. We swing around the corner and come face to face with Mahone. Shit, shit, shit. This is not good. I heard that he killed Abruzzi and Haywire and that he was after the rest of the Fox River eight. He has Michael backed up against the wall with a gun pressed to his throat. Mahone grabs me and shoves me roughly next to my brother. I notice that Sara isn't with us and hope that she gets as far away as she can because there is no way Mahone is letting us out of this alive. As soon as he is completely focused on us, Sara comes from around the corner with the gun I gave her, trained on Mahone. Mahone turns around when he hears her cocking the barrel. I see the terrified look on Michael's face when Mahone focuses his gun on Sara.

"This is good isn't it? Sara I'm sure you pictured spending the rest of your life running with escaped convicts, it's a dream come true. Being with the scum of the earth for the rest of your life", Mahone says coldly.

"Don't talk about them that way. They are way better men than you could ever be. I mean at least they have balls, unlike you. They wouldn't resort to murder just to protect a secret about another murder therefore putting their whole family in danger", Sara replies.

I almost laugh, but I know that its so not the time. I look over and see the smile on Michael's face. We've got a hell of a firecracker on our hands. Shaking his head, Mahone puts his finger on the trigger intending to shoot to kill. Sara acts too fast for him and raises her foot kicking the gun out of his hands. She then kicks him, knocking him back. Michael and I take this chance to run from our place on the brick wall. We run as fast as we possibly can down the ally. Mahone isn't far behind, having recuperated, firing shots at us while we narrowly dodge them. Finally, we reach the car and hop in. I jiggle the wires rewiring the car. Then we are once again speeding toward temporary safety. After we have been driving for awhile it becomes obvious that something is bothering Michael.

"What's wrong Michael"?, I ask.

"It's not right that Sara should have to spend her life running with escaped convicts", Michael responds.

"I actually think it's a pretty good thing for me to do", Sara responds.

"How is it in your best interests to live a life on the run"?, Michael asks her. I don't say anything because its become pretty obvious that this conversation is strictly between them.

"First of all, I'm working to save an innocent man's life. A man that I have grown to care a lot about. I also care about you so much. I don't have any family left which means that you guys are a few of the only people that I have left. And I would be living a life on the run from Nate anyway. I'm actually lucky that I'm not dealing with him by myself. Mahone's an idiot anyway. You guys are way better than him", Sara explains.

I'm looking out the window and realize that we have just reached "Colorful Colorado". We are supposed to meet Sucre in Denver and we have reached Sterling. I decided that we should stop here for the night and meet Sucre tomorrow. I need to call him to tell him and figure out a place to meet. I look up and notice that Michael and Sara have nearly made up.

"Sara I'm glad that we're here for you too, but I just want you to do what you need to do. By the way I'm just gonna say that when I finally do meet this guy he's going to need to be hospitalized and that's so not even me." Michael says.

"Well I can't be upset about that considering the fact that he didn't mind having me hospitalized", Sara responds.Hold on a minute, this Nate guy had Sara hospitalized? Woah that really pisses me off.

"He did what?", I growl.

"He beat me up one night when he was high and drunk", Sara answers.

"Hey Michael, I'm gonna help you kick this dick's ass so badly that he's never going to be able to sit again"

"Guys, you guys are being way overprotective of me, its all said and done and even though it was horrible, I don't need you guys to do anything"

"Sara this guy physically attacked you and he's ruining your life and you don't want us to do something about it? Because that's just not going to happen", Michael answers.

I see an exit and a Sleep Inn and I head for it. It's obvious that I'm going to need to be making some of the decisions since these too are too into each other to focus on oh I don't know not sleeping in the street. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for my little bro its just they aren't really able to give input right now.

"We're going to sleep at the Sleep Inn and we will order room service", I announce.

"Oh wow big brother finally taking charge", Michael jokes.

When we get into the hotel I'm happy to be greeted by the cool breeze. I order two rooms with one king in each. I think its pretty obvious why Michael didn't come back to our room last night. Michael and Sara take their bags up to their room while I take mine to my room. In my room I call Sucre.

"Hey Sucre its Linc", I say when he answers.

"Hey Linc, so whats the plan?", Sucre asks.

"Well we're in Sterling so we can make it to Denver by tomorrow. Are you already there?"

"Yea I got here today and I found out from my source where L.J is. Right now he is waiting to be placed in foster care."

"If he's waiting that means he's where?"

"Well he's staying in headquarters not in a cell or anything but they have a few rooms for situations like this."

"Its going to be hard to figure out a plan but I'm sure we'll figure out something. Hey how's Maricruz?"

"She's good right now she's staying in New York and I'm meeting her there after I help you guys get L.J".

"Thanks for caring so much and thanks for helping".

"Of course. I heard some information and I had to help. You would have done the same thing for me. Oh by the way did you hear more about that Nate guy"?

"Yea. Apparently he was Sara's boyfriend. That is until he beat her up so badly that she had to be hospitalized and then he became obsessed with her and wants to kill her".

"Wow what a creep"

"Yea I know but I gotta go Sucre do you want to meet at the Botanical Gardens at 4:00PM?

"Yea see you then bye Linc".

As soon as I hung up the phone I called room service and called up dinner for all of us. I went to Michael and Sara's room and knocked on the door. I once again heard kissing sounds and I wondered if they were ever going to stop making out every time they were alone. God talk about a one track mind.

"I ordered room service come to my room when you guys are ready", I called.

I head back to my room shaking my head at my brother. I wasn't even that bad with Veronica when I was a teenager. Oh V I still miss her so much. I can't believe she died. Sometimes I wonder how she would have reacted if positions were reversed but I think that she would have reacted the same. She would have cried over me but still tried to live her life and keep going. Soon the room service has arrived and they came shortly after. After we were settled, I started talking about the plan.

"Tomorrow we are going to make our way to Denver and meet Sucre in the Botanical Gardens at 4:00 PM.", I inform.

"Ok but how are we going to get to L.J", Michael asks.

"Well that's the tricky part. He's staying in headquarters before he can be placed in foster care and that's the only chance we will get to grab him and get our asses out of there". I answer.

"But how are we going to pull that one off?", Michael actually doesn't know what to do for the first time in his life.

"Well I have an idea", Sara responds.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This if from Sucre's POV

Disclaimer: Don't own Prison Break never have never will.

I wake up to the blaring alarm clock. I roll over to push snooze but notice that its 11:30 in the afternoon. Ok I guess I don't get a snooze. I was up all night talking to Maricruz about how she has a feeling that she's going to have the baby soon. The contractions have been coming more often and she can feel the baby kicking a lot more. I hop into the shower and massage the shampoo into the little hair that I have. I'm worried about how to get L.J out of that place. How the hell do escaped convicts break into official FBI headquarters? But if Michael can break his brother out of Fox River, I'm sure he can get L.J out of headquarters. At least I hope. The company needs to stop badgering me about information on Lincoln and Michael. They've been calling my cell every day for the past two months. I keep telling them that I don't have any info but they don't believe me and just call the next day. Knowing them they are going to be threatening Maricruz and my baby. When I meet Michael, Lincoln, and Sara today I'm going to have to talk to them about it. After washing my body, I step out of the shower and grab a towel to dry off. My phone blares and I walk over to answer it.

"Hello?", I say

"Hey Sucre I got that thing that you asked me to get for you, when do you wanna come get it?", my cousin asks.

"I'll come get it around 2:00".

"Ok sounds good see you then".

I hang up the phone and hurry around yanking my clothes on. If I'm gonna get everything I need done by the time I meet them I need to hurry my ass. I grab the keys to my bike and rush outside. By this time its 12:30. I speed towards my cousin's house. His name is David and we've been close since we were kids. He lives all the way on the other side of Denver. I also needed to stop for lunch on the way. I pull into a Subway parking lot. I can't wait to see Michael and Lincoln again and then I get to go back to Maricruz. We are planning to run away to Mexico. We were going to earlier but when I found out that I could help them get L.J, I just had to do it. I knew that they would have done the same thing for me. After I'm done with my sub, I rush out and hop back on my bike. It takes me 45 minutes to get there and I'm there exactly at 2:00. I walk into my cousin's house and I notice that it's really nice. My cousin comes down the stairs and hugs me.

"Sucre! How's it been"?, he asks.

"Fine, how bout' you?", I reply.

"I'm really good"

"Maricruz is pregnant"

"Congrats, cuz. I always liked her but definitely not as much as Hector. So you want that thing you came for?"

"Yea thanks".

"Hold on just a minute"

David heads upstairs and gets the item. He brings it downstairs and hands it to me. It is a unregistered .9mm gun. I got the gun from my cousin because I needed an unregistered one and he sells them. The whole reason I even need gun is because Michael and Lincoln have a habit of running into bad people. I check my watch and realize that it is 2:30. I feel like I'm on a countdown which I really am. They can't afford to wait for me once they get to the Botanical Gardens. I step forward and hug David.

"Gotta go, sorry I couldn't stick around", I apologize.

"It's fine your obviously in trouble if you need one of my guns. If you need help call me", he responds.

I walk out of the house while putting the gun on safety and sticking it in my back pocket. I hop onto the bike and speed off. Once I reach the Botanical Gardens, I find it hard to find a place to park. But eventually I do. When I reach the gates I check my watch. 3:55 that was close. I wait awhile but eventually start getting weird looks. Just when I'm starting to get worried, I see them headed straight for me. I hug Michael first, hen Lincoln, then Sara.

"Nice to see you guys", I say excitedly.

"Nice to see you too", Michael responds.

"Let's go to that Holiday Inn over there and rent a couple of rooms so we can talk and stay the night", Lincoln says.

Since the Holiday Inn is a short walk, we walk over there. I'm not worried about my bike because I parked in free parking. I can't help but notice that Michael's hand grabs Sara's. I'm not really surprised. The whole time we were in prison it was pretty obvious that they were crazy for each other. I'm just happy for them. We get to the hotel and since we are low on money Lincoln asks for two rooms. Me and Lincoln are going to share one with Queen beds and Michael and Sara will share one with a King bed. Ooh they're together together. We congregate in mine and Lincoln's room. We order pizza from Little Caesar's for dinner. Then we settle down to talk.

"How the hell are we going to get into FBI headquarters?", I ask.

"Well I have a plan", Sara answers.

"That plan is…", I prompt.

"I'm known to be running away with escaped convicts right? Well I'm gonna go in there and tell them that I've had enough and that I want to turn them in. I'll somehow get them to tell me where L.J is. Then I'll say something to get them to leave the room. I'll call you guys and tell you where he is and we'll get him and get our asses out of there. Sound good?', Sara explains.

"Yea it does", I respond.

"So we need to get to Illinois by tomorrow" Lincoln calculates.

"But that's the state that we escaped from we can't go back there", I worry.

"Well we can just stay right next to the border of Wisconsin and Illinois and it will be like the same thing", Michael improvises.

I yawn. It's been a long day and I need to go to bed. We've got everything settled so I decide to call it a night.

"Now that that's settled I'm going to bed, night guys", I yawn again.

"Night", Michael and Sara say at the same time.

"Hold on Michael I need to talk to you before you leave", Lincoln says.

"Ok", Michael responds.

Sara decides to go back to her and Michael's room and leave Michael and Lincoln to talk. I decide that I should do that too. I climb into my bed and turn off the light. Michael and Lincoln step outside. As I drift off to sleep I hear their hushed voices through the door. I hear "mumble mumble I can't believe we have to do this", "mumble mumble I'm worried about L.J", "mumble mumble I'm worried about Sara too", and "mumble mumble what the hell are we going to do?". Then I am asleep and having a very strange dream about Maricruz and a weird talking teddy bear.

A/N: I think I might write from either L.J or Nate's perspective next. What do you guys think?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is from Nate's POV. Oh and for those of you that don't know Benjamin is C-Note and David is Tweener.

I can't believe she's doing this to me. How can she? I mean god after everything she put me through she could talk to me. I followed her and the other two men all the way to Colorado. I saw them meet that guy at the Botanical Gardens and I follow them to the Holiday Inn. I decide to stay there too. I hear them order two rooms and I think that its pretty obvious who's going to be sleeping in the room with the king bed. I can't believe my girlfriend's sleeping with another guy. Ok maybe she broke up with me but still I'm the one that decides when we break up. So anyway I ordered a room and realized that it is down the hall from their rooms. Ok maybe this is more convenient than I thought. She's scared of me now because I swore that I would kill her. Yea and I intend to do that. I mean I was in love with her and she just left me. And she went off to this Michael guy who by the way escaped from prison. If I could only get her alone. I take notice that the three men and Sara all congregate in one of the rooms. Oh what a nice happy little family. Later, I hear Michael and that other man that looks like he could be his brother talking outside of the room. I hear them talking and they are really pissing me off. The conversation goes like this:

"How are we going to pull this off?", the man says.

"Well Sara's got a good plan", Michael responds.'

"I'm worried about L.J".'

"He's gonna be ok we've got good people that have our backs and I'm seriously considering calling Benjamin and David in to help".

First of all I don't need Sara surrounded by any more guys. God how the hell am I supposed to get to her if she's constantly surrounded by overprotective pigs?

"Sounds like a good idea".

"But I'm worried about Sara and this Nate guy".

"I am too but she'll be ok as long as she has good people backing her up which is even more reason that we should call Benjamin and David. Ha and she has you literally in her bed to serve and protect".

I clench my fists and grit my teeth at this. If I can't have Sara no one should be able to have Sara.

"How do you know that we're sleeping together?"

"Well first of all you didn't come back to our room in Vegas, you didn't put up a fight when I ordered you guys a king sized bed, and its just obvious with the way you guys interact."

"Well I really care about her Linc".

"I know I care about her a lot too".

At this point they hug and say their goodbyes before going into their own rooms. As soon as Michael closes the door I sneak up and listen at the door. I hear mumbles and then a little while later I hear moans and groans and other pleasure sounds. This makes me so mad. He doesn't deserve to have Sara. No one deserves to have Sara except for me and since I can't she has to die. A few minutes later I hear Sara moaning extremely passionately. She barely even moaned when we were together. I hear him say her name once with love, care and pleasure. I've had enough of this torture for tonight so I go back into my room and go to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning I hear them leaving. I quickly pack my bags and leave a few minutes after them. I follow their car and the other man's motorcycle casually. For a while I'm doing it good but then I screw up. With the rising excitement of being close to Sara I start to drive really close. Pretty soon the man named "Linc" , who's driving, notices that I'm extremely close. He decides to test if I'm following them or not and pulls into a deserted parking lot. I keep going but pull into the parking lot in the other entrance. Oops bad move. They start to drive towards my car. Once Sara realizes that its me in the car, she gasps and I see her telling them. Realizing that these men wouldn't think twice about killing me, I speed out of there and don't look back until I'm in the next town. I realize that I'm going to have to track them down again I panic for a second. But then I remember how "psycho bitches" get to people. Us "psycho bitches have to expertly plant a GPS device on the person their tracking. It's really easy I had no trouble placing one each on Sara and the other two men. Ha I'm good. And soon Michael won't be able to have her anymore. No one will.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is from L.J's POV.

I stare at the ceiling. I am so bored. I've been in FBI custody for a week. It's been the longest week of my life. All I do all day is sit in this tiny room and watch TV and eat and read and listen to music. I have no contact with the outside world except for the FBI bots. I know that my dad and Uncle Mike are going to come get me. But I wish that they would hurry their asses. I wish I had never gotten captured by these people. They pretend that they're here to help me but they're really just using me to get to my dad and uncle. Why else would they have kept me isolated like this? Even though I try to ignore it, I have a nagging fear. The fear is that somehow they won't be able to get me. Either the FBI will move me before they can come, or they will get caught coming after me. The second is the worst because it would be my fault that they got caught. Through it all, I've kept strong. Its been so hard to keep positive and not bail. It would be so easy to tell my dad that I don't want to be involved with this anymore. But in the end I'm not going to do that, I don't even want to. They need me. And even if I don't want to admit it I need them too. The most important lesson I've learned throughout this whole thing is that love is what matters the most. It is the most important thing. It seems like it would be easy to truly love. But truthfully its not. To really love someone you have to put their safety and well being before anything else. You have to be willing to risk your life to save them. There is no way else to love. If you aren't willing to do these things than you don't love the people in your life to the fullest. My Uncle Mike has taught me this more than anyone else. The fact that he was willing to break my dad out of prison and leave everything behind is the perfect example of truly loving. I hear a knock on the door which wakes me from my spell.

"L.J. It's Agent Mahone. I need to talk to you", Mahone called.

"Alright", I answer opening the door.

He grabs a chair and sits down. I really dislike Mahone. I get a really bad feeling whenever I'm around him and he kind of creeps me out.

"I need you to tell me some things about your dad, uncle, and you uncle's girlfriend".

"What girlfriend?"

"Your uncle has a girlfriend but that's not important right now. What is important is that you agree to answer my questions."

"OK I'll answer your questions".

"First, do you know where they are going to go next?"

"No I have no idea. I've been totally cut off from the outside world. How the hell was I supposed to contact them?"

"That's too bad. But you won't be here much longer. Now do you have the contact information for them?"

"Yes but I'm not going to give it to you."

"Well you better or else I'll make life a lot less enjoyable for you"

"I'm still not giving it to you."

"Well pretty soon your not going to have a choice. I'm getting that information from you and you don't have a choice. Well at least answer this question. Even though you don't know that your uncle has a girlfriend do you have any idea what any woman traveling with them looks like? It's a simple innocent question so no need to panic."

"Well I know that she's a girl so she probably looks like one"

Moving his creepy face closer to mine, he lowers his voice.

"You see I already know what she looks like but I can't file that in a report. The only way that it will be valid is if you report it".

"Well I did hear that she has brownish redish hair but that's all". I narrow my eyes. I'll do anything to get away from this creepy guy.

He leaves grumbling to himself. What a freak. I seriously think that he's insane. I walk over to the stereo and turn on Follow Me by Breaking Benjamin. As I rock out, I feel like somehow, at least for now, things are going to be ok. Or maybe that's just the music talking. Whenever I listen to music I always feel better. I walk on over to the window and look out. That's when I see the strangest thing I have ever seen in my life. Mahone is running after a guy that's not wearing any clothes. And that's when I realize that its one of the guys that my dad and uncle escaped with. Its David Apolskis.

A/N: Sorry about that weird ending!

I


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is from Sara's POV. The italicized writing is a dream.

_Nate is standing there looking at me. He has the most evil look I have ever seen on a person's face. Suddenly he moves closer to my face. Spitting he yells at me._

"_You little bitch, think you can run away just like that? Well I'm coming after you and when I finally catch up to you and those guys, I'm going to kill you all slowly and painfully. You'll wish you had never been the little slut that you are and went off and ran away with some escaped fugitives when you could have had me. But now its too late, its too late for all of you and you can't do anything about it."_

I awake with a start. That was my biggest fear realized. Not that Nate is going to kill me, but that I'm going to get Michael, Lincoln,L.J and Sucre killed. They already have enough to do deal with having Mahone all over their asses. That's when I realize that I'm still wrapped up in Michael's arms. And that we're in Wisconsin. I've felt wrapped up in Michael's arms since the moment I've met him. And now just as its really happening, Nate is coming after me. I slowly get out of bed and grab one of Michael's tees out of his bag. Feeling dirty having dreamt of Nate, I grab my shower stuff and hop into the shower. When I'm done washing I hop out and open the door to let the steam out. I grab a towel and lay it on the counter. Then I check my phone and notice that its 1:48 AM. When I look up, Michael is standing there.

"What are you doing up?", I ask.

He smiles "I could ask you the same thing".

He reaches in front of me and I become extremely aware that he hadn't bothered to put his clothes on except for boxers. Not that I hadn't noticed when I first saw him. He grabs my towel, spins me around, and wraps me up in it. He pulls me close and kisses me. Then he wraps his arms around me. I feel truly comforted. I bury my face in his chest.

"But really what's wrong. You don't just get up in the middle of the night and take a random shower when you already took one before bed if something isn't bothering you".

"Well I had a nightmare".

"Is it Nate? I'm seriously about to kick his ass. Worse than kick his ass. I don't know what I'm going to do when I meet him but I swear to god that it will make him wish he wasn't an arrogant, self righteous bitch. Not that you can't take care of him yourself, look how you handled Mahone".

"Michael he's soo dangerous. I mean unimaginably dangerous. I don't think its safe for me to stay with you guys. He won't hesitate to kill anyone in his path and I can't let him get anywhere near you guys. I should leave the first chance I get."

"Face facts, you can't leave. You have no other place to go, your more vulnerable when your by yourself, and we can handle Nate. I'm not going to let you go. I care too much about you. God, Sara if anything were to happen to you", Michael looks so heartbroken at the thought.

Something comes over me and I blurt out the very thing I've been thinking for so long. "Michael, I'm in love with you".

"I'm in love with you too".

I tilt my head up to kiss him. That kiss leads to many, and soon I have my arms wrapped around his neck and he is gently pushing me to the counter. I grind myself against him and feel his arousal which just spikes mine. Need makes overcomes me and I begin to grind harder and faster I have never felt a need like this. I can't possibly get enough of Michael. But then I snap out of it because my naked ass is pushed against the cold counter.

"Um Michael, this isn't the best place", I say.

He grins with those cute dimples, "Your right but that can easily be fixed".

He picks me up bridal style and sets me down on the bed. I pull him on top of me and strip off his boxers. As we get into a rhythm, I realize that he is the best man I've ever been with. He is not only extremely amazing at the sexual stuff, but he's a wonderful person that really truly loves me. And I love him back. My body trembles with the need of release. That last thrust sends me over the edge riding the waves of pleasure that run through my body. I notice that Michael has climaxed at the same time as me. He rolls off of me and pulls me into his arms. And that's how we fall asleep, intertwined in each others arms I'm beginning to think that that's what's mean to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I wake up the next morning I notice that Michael is awake, looking at me.

"Do I have something on my face or something?", I ask.

"No I just like looking at you when your sleeping. Your just so beautiful that I couldn't possibly get enough of you", he answers.

"I'm sorry that you can't have a normal girlfriend. Instead you have to have me with the psycho ex-boyfriend that's stalking us".

"Sure like I'm a normal boyfriend. Hello, I'm an escaped felon. And I love you just the way you are", He begins kissing down my neck.

"No that's not cheesy at all".

"Hey I'm a cheesy guy".

He grabs my hand, and looks directly into my eyes.

"Hey you know what I want to do? Ever since the day I've met you, I've wanted to kiss you on every little place on your body".

" Michael are you talking dirty to me?"

"Well yes I do believe I am. But I'm serious can I?"

"You can kiss me anywhere, anytime you want".

"I'm going to have to take you up on that offer and explore every little tiny bit of your body".

I smile, "Fine with me".

Michael and I spend the morning in bed together. Then Linc knocks on the door and tells us that its time to leave Wisconsin and head to Ohio. We pack our bags and head to our hijacked car. I can't wait until all of this moving around is done and we settle down in Mexico.


End file.
